MI GRAN ERROR
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: ES UN ONESHOT DONDE JACOB Y BELLA DESCRIBEN COMO SE SIENTEN TRAS SABER QUE ESATN ENAMORADOS. INSPIRADO POR UNA CANCION DEL GRUPO "LU".... espero que les gusta, ya q es mi primer oneshot JA/BE


**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**ESTOY AQUÍ CON UNA NUEVA CREACION DE MI MENTE JAJAJA**

**ESPERO Q LES GUSTE.**

**LA SAQUE DE UNA CANCION DE LU LLAMADA "ENAMORARME DE TI" **

**OJALA QUE LES GUSTE Y POR FA **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**

**---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**MI GRAN ERROR **

**Jacob pov.**

Ojala que nunca hubiera conocido esas leyendas quileutes. Que nunca hubiera conocido a los fríos. Que nunca la hubiera conocido a ella. Mi fin

Desde el primer momento que la ví me enloqueció, su tímida forma de ser coqueta, me encanto.

En la fiesta de su escuela, con ese vestido azul que la hacia parecerse mas bella que la misma diosa Venus.

Me dolió cuando la vi, meses después, al traerme sus motos, su cara de sufrimiento, perdición, y después en la mente de Sam. Ver como ese maldito chupasangre la había hecho daño.

Y después de que por fin le trajera algo de luz a su vida, de que por lo menos le doliera menos la herida, la curara y la trajera de vuelta aunque sea una pequeña parte de ella.

Todo era perfecto. Pero tenia que hacer sus tonterías- por mucho que la amara es lo que hizo- y trajo de nuevo a la santígüela y lo perdono por hacerla sufrir.

El beso que le di en el bosque, es el mejor que he dado en toda mi vida y el primero- bueno ya que el que le di en la playa, para ella no contó- y aun así, sabiendo que me amaba, que yo la amaba, que nos amábamos ¡lo Eligio a él!

Aquí en el día de su boda, viéndola rodeada e tanta gente y tantos… vampiros.

Se siente horrible no poder sacarla de ese lugar, pero duele mas saber que ella quiere estar ahí.

Saber que no es para mi, por una maldita leyenda no se quiero cumplir en mi, por que no pude improntarme de ella.

Saber que no me pertenece, que ahora es de ese entupido que la lastimo. No puede negar que él la ama. Que ella es de él, como él de ella. Por más que desee lo contrario siempre será así.

Se que no es su culpa, que nunca intento enamorarme, que no decidió esto? ¿Por quien o que lo hizo?

Dicen que nada dura para siempre, pero también decidan que los vampiros no existen, que los licántropos solo era cosas de cuantos.

¿Quién tiene la razón?

¿Qué nada dura para siempre?

Ella vivirá para siempre. Él vivirá para siempre. Yo podré vivir para siempre.

¿La improntacion tendrá mi solución solución?

No lo se, solo se que amarla me hace sufrir. Que enamorarme de Isabella Swan fue mi más grande error.

**Bella pov.**

Después de aquel beso en el bosque, que me permitió ver que también amaba a Jacob. Fue todo muy difícil.

El amor hacia Jake no podía competir con el de Edward. Pero aun así era grande y doloroso.

Decidí por Edward, no me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado. Ni me arrepentiré.

Pero como me gustaría poder regresar el tiempo, para impedir que se fuera, así no sufrir por su partida, para no estar con Jacob y me curara las heridas. Para no enamorarme de él.

Para que ahora no tenga cuidado con lo que le diga, para que si se me sale un quiero, un te amo, no pedirme perdón por esa estupidez.

Quisiera decirle que en mi vida ya no hay dolor. Que encontré mi cura, mi medicina, mi salvación. Que aunque mis sentimientos hacia él me lastimaran podías soportarlos.

Y quisiera poder decirle

- JAKE, ENAMORARME DE TI FUE MI GRAN ERROR.

Si supieras como se siente mirarte entre tanta gente,

Saber que no eres para mi, saber que no me perteneces

O al menos se que es así, tal vez no ha sido suficiente,

Robarme el corazón pues sé, que nada dura para siempre

Yo sólo veo en ti el más perfecto error de la creación

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir, es traicionar de nuevo

Al corazón porque tu y yo ya no podemos seguir

Porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé

Fue mi gran error.

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir, es traicionar de nuevo

Al corazón porque tu y yo ya no podemos seguir

Porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé

Fue mi gran error.

Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo cambiaría lo que ahora siento

Desearía no estar así dejar todo por un momento

Y tal vez completar quien soy sin hablar, sin decir te quiero

No me quiero pedir perdón ni matar este sentimiento.

Yo sólo veo en ti el más perfecto error de la creación

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir, es traicionar de nuevo

Al corazón porque tu y yo ya no podemos seguir

Porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé

Fue mi gran error.

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir, es traicionar de nuevo

Al corazón porque tu y yo ya no podemos seguir

Porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé

Fue mi gran error.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola espero que les halla gustado jaja, este es mi primer ONESHOT y ojala m aya qdado bien jaja.**

**Lo último es la canción (por si no ce han dado cuenta).**

**C q no puc mucho d Bella, pero es q no m inspire mucho con ella, como q m indentifiq mas con Jake.**

**Espero sus criticas, y reclamos y Grax por leer besos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE.**

**Luisa *-* ^**n**^ JAJAJA **


End file.
